


don't know how heaven, heaven could be better than this

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Love Thy Goalie [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: “You know how everyone talks about Heaven?” Freddie asked. While Mitch found the question to be a little odd, he nodded. “And how some people can’t wait to go because of how beautiful it supposedly is?”“Where is this going, Freddie?” Mitch’s voice came out a little more concerned than he would’ve liked. Part of Mitch was sorry for that because he didn’t want to frighten Freddie; the other part of Mitch wasn’t sorry because Freddie was starting to frighten him.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner
Series: Love Thy Goalie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632541
Kudos: 25





	don't know how heaven, heaven could be better than this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm on my bullshit again! I got an idea to edit one of my other writing projects to make it into RPF. I chose this one because it seemed like the easiest option. If you want to see more of my other writing projects turned into RPF, let me know! I'll gladly do it!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm is intended from this. I wrote it for fun as a way to cope with the quarantine madness/cabin fever.
> 
> Title from "Heaven" by Kane Brown.

The sun was filtering through the blinds, casting a magnificent glow across both Mitch’s and Freddie’s bodies. Freddie’s pale skin was glowing and his red hair looked like it was on fire. Mitch felt a warm sensation swoop through his stomach as he looked at Freddie. There was just something about seeing Freddie like this that made Mitch feel enamoured.

“This is perfect,” Mitch heard Freddie mumble. Mitch blinked because he was unaware that Freddie was awake. Freddie opened his eyes and looked at Mitch, Freddie’s eyes glimmering in the sunlight. “Kiss me?”

Mitch’s response was to surge forward and capture Freddie’s lips with his own. They kissed each other for a few moments, the kiss feeling sweet and syrupy. It had the feelings of pure love behind it; it was the type of kiss that was Mitch’s favourite because it felt the most genuine too him.

When Freddie pulled away, he brushed a piece of Mitch’s hair aside. Mitch hummed because Freddie gently brushed his knuckle across Mitch’s forehead as he did so. Freddie smiled and leaned forward to kiss Mitch’s temple. Mitch leaned into the kiss, cupping Freddie’s cheek and running his thumb across it.

“This is better than any dream,” Freddie said, grabbing Mitch’s hand and interlacing their fingers. “Even if I tried to dream something as amazing as this I wouldn’t be able too.”

Mitch felt that same warm sensation from before return to his stomach. Freddie looked at Mitch fondly as he placed their interlaced hands over Freddie’s heart. Feeling the steady thrumming of Freddie’s heart sent a gentle surge through Mitch, a surge that made the warm sensation in his stomach begin to manifest in other parts of his body.

“This is a magical moment,” Freddie continued. “The sunlight is making you glow radiantly. You look amazing,  elskede . I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now.”

Sitting there in stunned silence, Mitch looked at Freddie. He was always known to have a way with words but he was generally very quiet about vocalizing his affection for Mitch. He showed his affection through actions--a small kiss here, a well-placed back rub there. Though unusual, this was a completely welcome set of events.

“You know how everyone talks about Heaven?” Freddie asked. While Mitch found the question to be a little odd, he nodded. “And how some people can’t wait to go because of how beautiful it supposedly is?”

“Where is this going, Freddie?” Mitch’s voice came out a little more concerned than he would’ve liked. Part of Mitch was sorry for that because he didn’t want to frighten Freddie; the other part of Mitch wasn’t sorry because Freddie was starting to frighten him.

“Lying next to you, in our bed,” Freddie said, grabbing Mitch’s other hand and interlacing their fingers, “I’m not convinced of that. I don’t see how Heaven could get better than this.” Freddie used one of their interlaced hands to motion between the two of them.

Mitch felt his entire body sizzle and swoop at Freddie’s words. Mitch wasn’t sure where this sincerity was coming from but he sure wasn’t going to complain. Hearing Freddie, the man he desperately loved, say all of this about him was making him feel like he was the most important boy in the world. It made Mitch feel like he mattered for the first time in a very long time.

“You’re an angel,” Freddie said before leaning forward and kissing Mitch’s forehead. The area he had kissed burned with sensation and Mitch desperately wanted to run his fingers across it to feel if Freddie had left a bump. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you,  elskede .”

“Freddie…” Mitch’s voice caught in his throat as he tried to form a reply. Mitch swallowed a couple of times in hopes that would solve his problem. “Where… I… Do…?” He trailed off on three separate thoughts, unsure of where he was headed with any of them. 

Freddie unlaced their hands and brought his hands to cup Mitch’s upper arm. He rubbed them gently which caused Mitch to relax into Freddie’s touch. Freddie smiled and pulled Mitch into his massive frame, cradling Mitch against him. Mitch sighed, dropping his head against Freddie’s shoulder.

“I could stay here forever,” Freddie said, running his hand through Mitch’s hair. He gently massaged Mitch’s scalp as he went, rubbing Mitch’s back with his other hand every time he felt Mitch’s breath vibrate against his shoulder. “I wouldn’t complain if we were stuck in this room for the rest of our lives.”

Mitch tried to form words but all that came out of his mouth was a satisfied hum. Freddie was still massaging Mitch’s scalp and the sensation of that had distracted Mitch’s brain just enough to prevent it from forming any coherent thoughts. Freddie massaged Mitch’s scalp for a few more minutes, stopping only when he felt Mitch’s soft breathing starting to even out toward sleep. Freddie pulled Mitch’s head off of his shoulder and directed Mitch’s eyes to look up at him.

“Heaven is a person, not a place,” Freddie said, his eyes as soft as Mitch’d ever seen them. “And you’re that person for me.”

“You’re my Heaven too,” Mitch mumbled, voice marred by sleepiness and the sudden onset of emotions.

Freddie pulled Mitch in, connecting their lips. Mitch kissed back haphazardly, barely having the energy to keep up with the pace Freddie was setting. Freddie caught on to that fact quickly and pulled back from the kiss. He ran his thumb across Mitch’s chin and kissed Mitch’s forehead; Mitch hummed at the sensations that caused, feeling himself drifting closer to sleep.

“Heaven could never get better than this,” Mitch said, voice an intoxicating mix of sleepiness and raw emotion.

Freddie pulled Mitch into his chest, wrapping his arms around Mitch. Mitch hummed happily as his head hit Freddie’s shoulder. Mitch nuzzled against Freddie, closing his eyes for a moment to allow himself to enjoy the moment. It was the best moment of his life.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Mitch was just about asleep. The thing that stopped him from completely going lights out was Freddie pulling Mitch off of him and making Mitch look him in the eyes again. Mitch blinked owlishly, eyes barely able to stay open. Freddie appeared sympathetic as he looked at Mitch with a soft smile.

“Everything about this is perfect,” Freddie said. “Kiss me one more time?”

Mitch moved forward and connected his lips with Freddie’s. Freddie smiled into the kiss and followed the pace that Mitch was setting. It was a slow, methodical pace because Mitch didn’t have much energy to kiss Freddie any other way. When Mitch pulled back, Mitch fell into Freddie’s arm and cuddled against him. Freddie placed a kiss to the top of Mitch’s head and shifted around so the two of them were more comfortable. 

As Mitch lay in Freddie’s arm, drifting off to sleep, Mitch felt the happiest he had felt in a long time. Freddie expressing himself to Mitch like this made him feel complete, made him feel whole. The last thought Mitch had before falling asleep was that Freddie was right.

Heaven truly was a person and not a place.


End file.
